Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Conventional laser driver circuits may provide signals (e.g., specific currents and/or voltages) to a laser light-emitting device (e.g., a laser diode). In turn, the laser light-emitting device may emit constant or pulsed laser light. However, operating conventional laser driver circuits with short pulse lengths and/or at high frequency or repetition rates may produce ringing, instability, or other unwanted effects.
For example, in a conventional laser pulser circuit, ringing may be a result of an LC tank formed by a parasitic inductance, a fixed capacitor, and a parasitic capacitance of the switching field effect transistor. Increasing the value of the fixed capacitor may reduce the ringing, but pulse recovery may also be slower.